


You & I

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin et Kyungsoo ont décidé de cacher leur relation, mais la jalousie de Jongin pourrait bien tout changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jongin traversait le couloir tranquillement lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement dans la salle de bain. Il étouffa un cri – très masculin - de surprise avant de se retrouver plaqué contre la porte en bois, et face à Kyungsoo. Les sourcils du plus âgé étaient froncés, signe qu'il était contrarié, et il avait posé sa main sur la bouche de Jongin pour étouffer ses cris.  
  
Le danseur tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais la main sur sa bouche l'en empêchait. Il se contenta de hausser ses sourcils, lançant un regard interrogateur à son amant. Kyungsoo soupira et retira sa main, croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
  
\- Hyung ? Fit Jongin, perplexe.  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? Répondit Kyungsoo, les lèvres pincées.  
  
Jongin se renfrogna et fit la moue, n'ayant rien à rétorquer. Il savait de quoi voulait parler Kyungsoo et il savait également qu'il était en tort. Baissant la tête, il se massa la nuque nerveusement.  
  
Depuis quelques temps, bien qu'il ne doute absolument pas des sentiments de Kyungsoo ni de sa fidélité, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Baekhyun et de Chanyeol. Jongin n'était pas jaloux de nature, après tout il partageait Kyungsoo avec dix autres jeunes hommes tous très attirants et charmants – oui, il le pensait sincèrement même s'il ne leur dirait jamais en face – depuis plusieurs années et cela ne lui posait aucun problème.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il avait eu un peu plus de mal à faire confiance aux amis du plus âgé comme Hyunsik ou Ken mais c'était surtout car il les connaissait moins. Il ne pouvait pas évaluer la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec Kyungsoo et ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, c'était frustrant. Ils étaient en quelque sorte une menace permanente.  
  
Cela avait été de nombreuses fois un sujet à disputes pour le couple et même si Kyungsoo faisait son possible pour garder son calme et écouter les arguments de Jongin, c'était tout de même fatigant de devoir se justifier sans arrêt lorsqu'il passait du temps avec ses amis - _oui a-m-i-s et rien de plus bon sang Jongin_. Ils avaient réussi à clore ce sujet quelques mois auparavant et Kyungsoo pensait en avoir fini avec la jalousie de Jongin mais le plus jeune venait à nouveau de lui prouver le contraire.  
  
Que son homme soit jaloux qu'on le regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance ou qu'on lui fasse des avances il comprenait mais se sentir menacé par tous les hommes qui l'approchaient était un peu excessif. Kyungsoo commençait à perdre patience et il détestait ça. Il aimait Jongin, sincèrement et inconditionnellement, mais parfois il devait avouer que le danseur avait tendance à l'étouffer. C'était comme s'il cherchait à le mettre en cage et à le garder rien que pour lui, comme si Kyungsoo lui appartenait. C'était trop et quelqu'un d'aussi indépendant que Kyungsoo vivait plutôt mal cette situation.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu fais si peu attention ces temps-ci ? Tu as failli m'embrasser devant Chanyeol ce matin et tu fusilles du regard Baekhyun à chaque fois qu'il pose sa main sur ma cuisse. C'est quoi ton problème ? Grogna-t-il, agacé.  
\- Pour ce matin je me suis déjà excusé, j'étais mal réveillé et cette nuit on n'a pas pu dormir ensemble...j'ai oublié de faire attention. Marmonna le danseur.  
\- Tu as oublié ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Kim Jongin ? Comment peut-on oublier de faire attention alors que ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on cache notre putain de relation ? Chuchota-t-il vivement.  
  
Kyungsoo se massa les tempes, inspirant longuement et tentant de ne pas hausser la voix ou pire frapper son petit-ami qui ne mériterait rien d'autre qu'un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place, ou mieux un coup de genoux bien placé - Kyungsoo n'avait pas de préférence.  
  
\- Ecoute, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ok ? Alors...change d'attitude, fais quelque chose mais arrête ça, c'est compris ? Ajouta son amant d'un ton plus doux.  
  
Jongin le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur de déception et de peine dans le regard et Kyungsoo dut se retenir de se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser. Il détestait voir le regard blessé de son amant, surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'il en était la cause. Mais...cette fois-ci il tiendrait bon, pas question qu'il laisse passer ça.  
  
\- Jongin. Parle-moi. Le pressa-t-il.  
\- De toute façon quoi que je dise ce sera pareil, autant ne rien dire. Soupira le danseur, las.  
  
Il lança un dernier regard en direction de son amant et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. La mine sombre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'installa à table avec les autres pour manger.  
  
\- Kyungsoo n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Baekhyun.  
\- On n'est pas toujours collés ensemble hein. Répondit-il d'un ton acide.  
  
Baekhyun afficha un air surpris mais laissa couler pour cette fois. Jongin n'avait pas l'habitude d'être désagréable avec ses aînés, il devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison. Kyungsoo arriva peu après dans la cuisine et s'installa à l'autre bout de la table, ne jetant aucun regard au plus jeune. La tension était palpable et tout le monde avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Heureusement, Chanyeol eut la présence d'esprit de briser le silence pour discuter de leur dernier concert et de se remémorer ce merveilleux moment, laçant quelques anecdotes par-ci par-là.  
  
Kyungsoo et Jongin ne s'étaient pas parlés de tout le repas et ne s'étaient pas adressés un regard. Comme toujours, ce fut Kyungsoo qui céda le premier et se glissa sous les draps de Jongin qui était parti se coucher plus tôt. Il s'était assuré que personne ne le suive et s'était faufilé dans leur chambre, se collant au dos du danseur. Celui-ci s'était crispé mais l'avait laissé faire, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.  
  
Laissant échapper un soupir, Kyungsoo enlaça sa taille et caressa son ventre nu, déposant quelques baisers humides contre sa nuque. Jongin réprima un frisson mais garda obstinément les yeux fermés. Ne perdant pas espoir, le leader vocal glissa ses lèvres contre sa peau chaude, sur ses épaules, sur son bras et sur le haut de son dos. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le danseur tenta de se dégager de sa prise mais Kyungsoo le maintenait en place.  
  
\- Jongin. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.  
  
La main de Jongin se crispa sur le drap et il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, se tournant sur le ventre. Kyungsoo ne se laissa pas démonter par son attitude et s'allongea sur lui, caressant ses hanches et couvrant son dos de baisers papillons. Les mains du plus âgé se promenèrent sur son corps et se glissèrent dans son boxer, se posant sur le haut de ses fesses. Il mordilla la peau de sa nuque et appela son prénom jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se retourne, le délogeant de sur lui.  
  
Jongin s'assit brutalement, repoussant les draps, et lança un regard noir à son amant. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'énerver, lorsque Kyungsoo se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de parler.  
Les épaules de Jongin se détendirent au toucher et il répondit au baiser, agrippant le T-shirt de Kyungsoo. Ce fut lui qui intensifia leur échange, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Kyungsoo pour approfondir leur baiser. A bout de souffle, le plus âgé se détacha de lui et frotta son nez tendrement contre sa joue tandis qu'il caressait son autre joue de sa main libre. Jongin gardait les yeux fermés et respirait fort, la bouche entrouverte, mais il semblait plus calme.  
  
Kyungsoo déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fit glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres charnues, son regard ne lâchant pas les deux bouts de chair rougis. Les prunelles de Jongin s'ouvrirent lentement et ses paupières papillonnèrent jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe dans celui de son amant. La respiration de celui-ci se coupa et il se perdit dans ses yeux couleur chocolat, son cœur battant à tout rompre.  
  
 _Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés déjà ?_  
  
Jongin enroula son bras autour de sa taille fine et l'attira contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et déposant un chaste baiser sur sa peau. Kyungsoo soupira et plongea sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du danseur, posant sa tête contre la sienne, désormais apaisé.  
  
Il venait encore une fois de céder, mais au fond il s'en fichait. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive il retrouverait toujours les bras de Jongin, et c'était ça le plus important. Le plus jeune l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme et jamais il ne lui ferait du mal intentionnellement. Kyungsoo savait que Jongin s'en voulait et se rattraperait comme il le pourrait pour se faire pardonner. Il avait confiance en lui, il savait que le danseur ferait plus attention désormais.  
  
Le plus âgé sentait que cette situation pesait Jongin et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : dévoiler leur histoire au grand jour, ou du moins aux membres dans un premier temps. C'était Kyungsoo qui n'était pas prêt à exposer leur relation, bien qu'il soit le plus âgé ou alors justement parce qu'il était le plus âgé, il ne se voyait pas l'annoncer à leurs amis, à leurs familles et encore moins au monde entier. Cela lui était impensable et impossible. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais c'était surtout qu'il était terrifié et préférait qu'ils restent tous les deux dans leur bulle, à l'abri des regards, des jugements et surtout des autres.  
  
Kyungsoo voulait vivre pleinement leur amour, le chérir et le protéger. Tant qu'ils le pouvaient.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Après leur dernière dispute, Jongin était devenu distant avec son amant. Il fuyait les marques d'affections et le moindre contact physique, évitait les moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux et s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il y ait d'autres personnes avec eux dans la pièce. Et cela durait depuis plus d'une semaine.

C'était frustrant pour le plus âgé car il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se montrait de moins en moins patient avec le comportement puéril de Jongin. Lui qui mettait toujours en avant la maturité de Jongin...quelle ironie ! Il avait bien tenté de crever l'abcès et de parler à Jongin mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Blessé et frustré, il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de faire des efforts et de trouver un terrain d'entente pour une éventuelle réconciliation.

Jongin voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien, il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. Kyungsoo aussi pouvait faire la gueule et ignorer les autres comme un gamin de 5 ans s'il le voulait, merci bien.

Encore aujourd'hui à l'aéroport Jongin s'était arrangé pour qu'ils ne soient pas côte à côte, fermant les yeux et se coupant du monde. Kyungsoo le trouvait extrêmement fatigué et il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt inquiet mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller vers le plus jeune. C'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas pour s'excuser et éviter les conflits, il en avait assez. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le plus âgé qu'il devait faire continuellement des efforts pour leur couple.

Agacé par son amant, Kyungsoo décida de l'ignorer – de toute façon Jongin ne semblait même pas faire attention à lui, il ne le remarquerait même pas... - et de se concentrer sur Jongdae qui discutait des épisodes de son drama « It's okay It's love », se montrant très enthousiaste concernant son jeu d'acteur. En y repensant, Jongin ne l'avait même pas félicité et ne lui en avait pas parlé du tout...ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il n'ait même pas vu les deux premiers épisodes honnêtement.

Kyungsoo soupira, dépité. Jongdae sembla remarquer son malaise et lui tapota le genou en signe de réconfort. Le plus jeune sourit et sortit son portable pour se distraire. Sehun se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui puis posa sa tête sur son épaule et il le laissa faire, secrètement déçu que ce ne soit pas Jongin à côté de lui. Généralement c'est lui qui se reposait sur Kyungsoo à l'aéroport, le plus jeune étant tout le temps fatigué et somnolent.

Il soupira une énième fois, jetant un regard à son petit-ami puis se concentra sur l'écran de son téléphone.

 

 

Devant les fans Jongin continuait de sourire, de coller Kyungsoo, de lui faire des câlins et de lui attraper la main. A chaque fois le cœur de Kyungsoo se réchauffait lorsque leurs peaux entraient en contact. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais aussi pathétique que cela soit pour Kyungsoo cela représentait beaucoup. Même s'il avait l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres du plus jeune la majeure partie du temps, sentir sa présence près de lui, son odeur ou sa peau contre la sienne lui faisait énormément de bien.

Pour quelques secondes, voire minutes, il se sentait rassuré et apaisé.

Mais ça ne durait jamais. Dès que les regards étaient tournés, Jongin prenait ses distances et disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu. C'était frustrant, et à chaque fois le cœur de Kyungsoo se brisait un peu plus après avoir espéré. Jongin lui manquait. Mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir de cette situation et Kyungsoo ne savait plus quoi en penser. Devait-il sérieusement songer à se séparer du plus jeune ? Serait-ce la meilleure solution finalement ?

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il sursauta lorsque Junmyeon posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il offrit un mince sourire au leader mais celui-ci n'y répondit pas, ses sourcils se fronçant. Kyungsoo se sentit coupable de voir son ami inquiet et préoccupé, se doutant que cela devait être de sa faute – de leur faute.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Jongin ? Commença-t-il prudemment.

Bien qu'il ait fait la morale à Jongin de nombreuses fois pour garder leur relation secrète, il avait été celui qui avait vendu la mèche. Si le plus jeune l'apprenait il n'en finirait pas d'en entendre parler, et pour cause, Jongin avait toujours voulu en parler mais Kyungsoo avait été celui qui était catégoriquement contre.

Cependant leur dispute avait réellement perturbé Kyungsoo qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Cette dispute pourtant banale et répétitive avait pris une tournure catastrophique. Le vocaliste s'était alors confié à Junmyeon qui s'inquiétait beaucoup à son sujet. Leur leader n'avait pas été surpris par sa révélation, mais plus par le fait que Kyungsoo se confie à lui. En effet, le plus jeune devait vraiment se sentir désespéré s'il venait lui parler de son couple.

Le plus âgé n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler, il s'était laissé aller, épuisé moralement et physiquement, mais il ne regrettait pas. Junmyeon était leur leader et un ami proche, une personne de confiance sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer. Il aurait été la première personne à savoir de toute façon.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses mais...tu le connais, il est têtu. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, et puis...j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mur entre nous. Et ce mur est de plus en plus haut à chaque jour qui passe. Confia Kyungsoo, attristé.

\- C'est toujours la même dispute ? Demanda Junmyeon, surpris.

\- Oui, toujours sur la même chose : sa jalousie. C'est fatigant tu sais. Il est jaloux de tout le monde et possessif...c'est étouffant parfois. Tu sais comment je suis, j'ai besoin de liberté, d'espace, je ne veux pas être enchaîné. Tout ça, il le sait aussi ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas fidèle et qu'il ne peut pas me faire confiance. Pour moi, il n'y a que lui mais ça j'ai beau lui répéter ça ne rentre pas et ça ne suffit pas. Expliqua-t-il, haussant le ton à la fin de sa phrase par frustration.

Junmyeon resta silencieux un instant, pensif, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous trouver un terrain d'entente ? Dans un couple il faut savoir composer n'est-ce pas ? Fais un pas vers lui et demande-lui d'en faire autant, comme ça vous trouverez votre équilibre et vous serez sur un pied d'égalité. Il ne faut pas que ce soit toujours le même qui fasse un effort. Conseilla-t-il, lui lançant un regard appuyé.

\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que je ne fais pas d'effort pour lui ? S'énerva Kyungsoo, immédiatement sur la défensive.

Le leader leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, chuchotant des 'calme-toi', 'parle moins fort' et 'ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit'. Les épaules de Kyungsoo se détendirent et il laissa son ami s'expliquer.

Tu demandes à Jongin d'être moins jaloux et moins possessif, alors que ça fait partie de lui, de sa personnalité. Et c'est dur à contrôler tu sais, mais toi, que fais-tu en retour ? Fais-tu réellement des efforts ? Questionna-t-il gentiment.

\- Je ne vais pas prendre mes distances avec mes amis pour le rassurer quand même ! Mes amis sont tout aussi importants que Jongin ! Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre les deux et il n'a pas le droit de me demander ça. Mes amis restent des amis, rien de plus. Il devrait l'avoir compris depuis le temps...Soupira-t-il.

Junmyeon afficha un air troublé, et triste. Kyungsoo haussa un sourcil, confus. Le leader chercha ses mots, se mordillant la lèvre puis se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je pense que pour Jongin...tu es plus important que ses amis Kyungsoo. Pour lui, tu es plus important que n'importe qui, n'importe quoi d'autre. Chuchota-t-il tristement.

La gorge de Kyungsoo se noua et il ne put répondre. Junmyeon lui lança un dernier sourire compatissant et s'éloigna pour discuter avec Sehun un peu plus loin, laissant le plus jeune seul avec ses pensées. Les mots de Junmyeon tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit et sa poitrine se serra. Comment avait-il pu être à ce point aveugle ? Si Junmyeon l'avait remarqué il n'y avait aucun doute que Jongin aussi, et ce depuis bien longtemps sûrement.

 

 

Le lendemain, l'article de Dispatch sur Taemin et Jongin fut publié. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Kyungsoo se sentit mal. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux de nature, il savait que Taemin était le meilleur ami de Jongin et rien d'autre. Le plus âgé n'avait jamais douté de la fidélité et des sentiments de Jongin à son égard jusque-là. L'avait-il pris pour acquis ? Avait-il depuis tout ce temps agi comme si Jongin lui appartenait et resterait à ses côtés pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive ?

Kyungsoo se rendait compte désormais qu'il avait été égoïste. Jongin avait tenté de lui expliquer sa vision des choses, de s'exprimer librement et sans tabous sur ses sentiments et ressentis, et Kyungsoo n'avait fait que l'écouter sans chercher à comprendre, sans chercher à _le_ comprendre. Il avait été un idiot et sans s'en rendre compte il avait profondément blessé son amant.

Jongin avait ses propres démons, ses propres insécurités et bien qu'il sache tout ça Kyungsoo n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer. Il comprenait pourquoi le plus jeune voulait afficher leur relation. Il voulait ainsi prouver au monde entier que Kyungsoo lui appartenait, et inversement que Jongin appartenait au vocaliste. Ce n'était pas un caprice stupide d'un gamin comme il l'avait pensé depuis tout ce temps, mais une réelle souffrance pour le danseur, quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur. Kyungsoo avait été aveugle, il n'avait rien vu ou plutôt il n'avait rien voulu voir.

Le plus âgé était celui qui s'excusait toujours le premier certes mais sans jamais changer d'avis, sans jamais chercher à changer sa façon de penser, alors que Jongin, lui, prenait sur lui pour penser comme Kyungsoo, pour agir comme le plus âgé le souhaitait, pour _changer_. Inconsciemment Kyungsoo avait fait ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter : essayer de changer la personne qu'il aimait.

Mais Jongin devait s'être rendu compte qu'il aurait beau essayer, il ne pourrait jamais changer. Kyungsoo pouvait à peine s'imaginer le tourment et la peine qu'il avait infligés au plus jeune.

Les réactions sur le couple TaeKai, leur duo « pretty boy », leurs performances et les diverses émissions qui se multipliaient finirent par rendre Kyungsoo complètement fou. Avait-il perdu Jongin ? Etait-il trop tard ?

 

 

Lors d'une énième nuit à tourner et virer dans son lit, ses yeux fatigués le brûlant et ses lèvres sèches se craquelant davantage au fil des jours, il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Jongin, presque en courant. Il était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il sente Jongin contre lui, qu'il le sache bien présent, là, à côté de lui. C'était vital.

Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, se mordant les lèvres, puis souleva la couverture pour se glisser à côté du plus jeune. Celui-ci semblait endormi, ses légers ronflements perturbant le silence de la pièce. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Kyungsoo se colla à lui, rassuré de sentir sa peau chaude sous sa paume de main, de sentir son odeur lui chatouiller le nez et sa respiration contre son visage. Le plus âgé inhala son odeur à plein poumons et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Jongin lui manquait tellement.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Lorsque le lendemain matin Kyungsoo ouvrit les yeux, Jongin n'était plus là et le lit était froid. Déçu, il caressa le drap et soupira longuement. Il se traina jusqu'à la cuisine, fatigué, et resta silencieux toute la matinée, perdu dans ses pensées. Tandis qu'il se servait une énième tasse de café, Junmyeon lui offrit un sourire compatissant et lui fit un signe de tête vers le jeune danseur, qui lui était étalé sur le canapé, à moitié endormi.  
  
Kyungsoo se mordit les lèvres, inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour aborder son amant et l'amener à l'écart pour discuter. C'était fou tout de même, Jongin était la personne avec qui il était le plus confortable d'ordinaire et il n'y avait jamais eu aucune gêne entre eux – même lorsqu'ils étaient simplement amis – mais aujourd'hui il se voyait incapable de lui adresser la parole.  
  
Il réussit à prendre Jongin à part, le suivant dans leur chambre lorsqu'il alla se changer. Il murmura à Junmyeon qu'il allait parler à son amant et le leader lui assura qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Kyungsoo le remercia et le prit brièvement dans ses bras. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être confié à Junmyeon.  
  
Jongin était en train d'enlever son T-shirt lorsqu'il entra et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux. Le danseur se tourna vers lui, surpris, avant que son visage se crispe. Il choisit d'ignorer Kyungsoo, sortant des affaires sur son lit, et se changea en silence. Le vocaliste l'observa, le suppliant dans sa tête de se tourner et de le regarder, ou de briser le silence, mais Jongin n'en fit rien.  
  
Les yeux de Kyungsoo s'humidifièrent. Il n'avait jamais vu Jongin agir ainsi auparavant, avec personne. Le danseur était franc, il disait ce qu'il pensait, et s'excusait lorsque ses propos allaient trop loin ou blessaient la personne à qui il les adressait. Il ne restait jamais silencieux et n'ignorait personne. Jongin avait un cœur un or et détestait faire de la peine aux gens. Pourtant, il ne se gênait pas pour en faire à Kyungsoo ces temps-ci, pensa le vocaliste sombrement.  
  
Excédé, Kyungsoo lui bloqua le passage lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, ignorant toujours son amant. Jongin tenta de le pousser mais le vocaliste résista, le défiant du regard. Le regard de son amant se noircit de colère et il souffla.  
  
\- Laisse-moi passer. Commanda-t-il.  
\- Non. Il faut qu'on parle. Répliqua-t-il froidement.  
\- Tout a été dit, je n'ai plus envie de parler, je l'ai assez fait et tu n'as jamais rien écouté. Grommela-t-il, le fusillant du regard.  
  
L'expression de Kyungsoo se transforma et il baissa les yeux, coupable.  
  
\- Je suis prêt à t'écouter maintenant, réellement t'écouter je veux dire. Confia-t-il, attrapant la main de Jongin dans la sienne.  
  
Le danseur fixa leurs mains liées un moment, pensif, avant de se défaire de sa prise en secouant la tête.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit que ce n'est pas trop tard ? Lança-t-il finalement.  
\- Jongin. Le supplia-t-il, les yeux brillants.  
  
Jongin soupira et s'assit sur leur lit, croisant ses jambes sous lui. Kyungsoo réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il s'assit à côté de lui, ni trop près ni trop loin et le fixa.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu m'aimes plus que moi je t'aime ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.  
\- C'est quoi cette question...Marmonna son amant, évitant son regard.  
\- Alors c'est ça. Confirma Kyungsoo, se mordant la lèvre. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te laisser penser ça.  
\- De quoi tu parles...Soupira Jongin, jouant avec le drap.  
  
Kyungsoo l'observa, le danseur ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'à un adulte à ce moment précis. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses jambes étaient croisées et il évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction de Kyungsoo. Il semblait tendu et nerveux. Le cœur du vocaliste se serra, il se sentait coupable bien sûr mais il était tout de même rassuré de savoir que Jongin tenait à lui. S'il s'en fichait il n'agirait pas ainsi, si c'était réellement trop tard ils n'auraient pas cette discussion.  
  
Jongin était profondément blessé, mais il l'aimait toujours, Kyungsoo en avait la certitude. Et cette révélation le rassura. Se sentant pousser des ailes, il se rapprocha de son amant et prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le danseur écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire. Kyungsoo le sentit frissonner au contact de leurs peaux et il se lécha les lèvres, résistant l'envie de se jeter sur le danseur et de l'embrasser à lui en couper le souffle.  
  
\- Kim Jongin, tu me manques, et je t'aime. Je sais que je ne suis pas un petit-ami idéal et j'ai pris conscience que je ne t'écoutais pas assez...Je n'avais pas compris Jongin, je n'avais pas compris ce qui te tracassait. Et je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été aussi aveugle mais je te promets qu'il n'y a que toi et que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Confia-t-il, caressant ses pommettes avec ses pouces.  
  
Le danseur baissa les yeux à la fin de sa tirade.  
  
\- Je sais qu'on est différents toi et moi, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien et que ça marche entre nous deux. Continua-t-il. Même si ta façon d'aimer et la mienne sont différentes ça ne signifie pas que je t'aime moins d'accord ? Je ne suis pas toi, je ne peux pas lire tes pensées et savoir à quel point tu m'aimes mais je ne doute pas de tes sentiments.  
  
Kyungsoo inspira un bon coup, stoppant ses caresses sur le visage de son amant. Jongin avala bruyamment sous l'intensité du regard du vocaliste. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et se crispaient sur son pantalon tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Kyungsoo lui sourit et saisit ses mains dans les siennes, caressant ses paumes pour l'apaiser.  
  
\- Alors ne doute pas de mes sentiments, ils ne se mesurent pas simplement avec mes paroles, mes silences ou mes gestes. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour te transmettre mon amour et je suis désolé si ce n'est pas assez, je suis désolé de ne pas arriver à te rassurer mais...Jongin...Je t'aime vraiment. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me crois. Termina-t-il, le suppliant presque.  
  
Jongin se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, cherchant à calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il semblait souffrir et la gorge de Kyungsoo se noua, l'avait-il à ce point blessé ? Etait-ce réparable ? Jongin avait-il réellement cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant, ou plus ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir les signes ? La jalousie maladive de Jongin, leurs disputes de plus en plus fréquentes, les regards inquiets du danseur, ses silences...Tout était pourtant là et il n'avait rien vu. Ou n'avait-il rien voulu voir ?  
  
\- Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il, serrant les mains de Jongin un peu plus fort.  
  
Le danseur rouvrit les yeux et son corps se détendit.  
  
\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai commencé à douter. Et plus je pensais plus ça empirait. J'avais l'impression que tu ne me comprenais pas, que tu ne m'écoutais pas et j'ai paniqué. J'avais l'impression que je te perdais petit à petit et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te retenir, pour ne pas te perdre. Il étouffa un rire. J'étais un peu désespéré, pathétique n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Kyungsoo secoua la tête et se laissa tomber en avant, collant son front contre son torse. Il inspira son odeur à plein poumons et redressa la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre simultanément et leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact. Le baiser resta chaste, mais plein de tendresse.  
  
\- Junmyeon est au courant pour nous deux. Chuchota Kyungsoo après une minute de silence. Je lui ai dit.  
  
Jongin afficha une expression de surprise face à cette révélation, mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Il hocha simplement la tête et caressa la joue de Kyungsoo, son regard ne se détachant pas de son visage, mémorisant chacun de ses traits.  
  
\- Si tu veux...on peut l'annoncer aux autres aussi...Tenta-t-il maladroitement, perturbé par le regard intense de Jongin.  
  
Le danseur posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, lui sourit, puis captura sa bouche en un baiser langoureux, ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Il se laissa faire lorsque le danseur l'attira dans ses bras et les bascula tous les deux sur le lit, Kyungsoo à moitié allongé sur Jongin.  
  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Répondit finalement le danseur. Ne le fais pas juste pour moi.  
\- Non, je le fais pour nous. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour leur dire. Souffla le vocaliste.  
\- D'accord. Mais pour le moment...Restons comme ça. Murmura-t-il contre le haut de son crâne.  
  
Kyungsoo sourit et enfouit davantage son visage contre son cou. Il pourrait rester ainsi des heures - cette perspective ne le dérangerait vraiment pas, au contraire. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons sur la peau mate de son amant et clôt ses paupières.  
  
Tout n'était pas encore résolu entre eux, ils allaient devoir discuter longuement car visiblement beaucoup de choses avaient été passées sous silence, mais c'était déjà un bon début.  
  
Kyungsoo avait enfin ouvert les yeux et il n'était pas prêt de les fermer.  
  
Le vocaliste voulait que le danseur soit la première personne qu'il verrait en ouvrant les yeux le matin et en les fermant le soir. Jongin, Jongin, uniquement Jongin. 

 


End file.
